PCT Published Patent Application No. WO 2006/110917, the disclosure of which is incorporated in full by reference herein, discloses certain spiro-oxindole compounds, in particular, 1′-{[5-(trifluoromethyl)furan-2-yl]methyl}spiro[furo[2,3-f][1,3]benzodioxole-7,3′-indol]-2′(1′H)-one, i.e., the compound of the following formula (I):
These compounds are disclosed therein as being useful in treating diseases or conditions, such as pain, in mammals, preferably humans, which are ameliorated or alleviated by the modulation, preferably inhibition, of voltage-gated sodium channels.